The Italian Wolf
by KiubbiKat
Summary: Feliciana Vargas is a small girl cursed with lycanthropy, living in Naples, Italy just trying to survive. When she comes in contact with a strong and important vampire named Ludwig Beilschmidt, what is she willing to do to get out of his grasp? This might have some lemon if im up for it, but just hope for lime until then. NO FLAMES PLEASE! GermanyXFem!Italy
1. Chapter 1

this is gonna be a super short chapter cause i feel like it and i want to see how it will do. so every chapter will have one POV being Italy's and another Germany's so youll get two looks at the situation, and i might just add a third person for the hell of it. 10 reveiws and i'll add another chapter!

DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything! only the story!

(Italy's POV)

I sprinted down the alleyway, hearing the thundering steps of my pursuer. I hissed as a thick bush branch scraped across my open wound, ripping the skin more and leaving thin bark in the soft flesh. I clawed against the hard cobblestone, jumping high over an empty box before losing my grip and slipping on the cold stone. I tumbled headlong into the wall, feeling the bricks slam into my back as I flipped over. I hissed again, feeling blood rush to my head and spots fill my vision. I rolled back to my feet, but a bright torch and a feral growl kept me paralyzed in fear. A scream of fear filled the air and I felt two cold hands grip my shoulder and neck, before feeling the pierce of the fangs through the soft flesh. A small whimper of pain escaped from my throat before the world went black.

(Germany's POV)

I snapped out of my daze, looking around in confusion. A harsh smell invaded my nose, the smell all too familiar. Looking down, I paled (as much as I could now) at the lifeless body before me. This couldn't be Feliciana, could it? I took a shaky breath, gathering my strength again, before picking up the frail, limp body that lay mangled on the floor. I frowned sadly, holding back tears that threatened to spill, before brushing a few strands of auburn hair away from the soft face of the tiny Italian in my arms. I quickly fixed the hair that stuck out of place, wetting my fingers and rubbing out the blood staining the tips closest to her neck. Moving the limp body a bit, I turned away from the pool of blood that lay in the alleyway, completely ignoring the other body lying in there too. I wiped a bit of the metallic liquid away from my lip, vaguely remembering the taste of her blood as it filled my mouth. I would have to help her now more than ever. I was no longer her friend and ally, but her master.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm bored and sick of waiting for more people to read this thing so heres the next chapter, and im much more happy after seeing only one *cough* AlwaysTomarrow's *cough* reveiw in my box, so instead i will upload the next chapter after i get 20 veiws instead! ~ciao!

(Italy's POV)

I woke up to the feel of two strong arms carrying me and the feel of a hard chest. Pain flooded my senses and I couldn't even utter a sound as the strong person carried me further to the unknown place. I could barely hear the crunch of shoes on cobblestone as I was carried farther away from the thick smell of blood. Finally I felt a hand move from under me, the sound of keys lightly ringing in my ears before the sound of squeaking hinges replaced the sound. I made a barely-audible whimper as the large body above me shifted his arms and rubbed against the fresh wound on the side of my arm. I could feel the piercing gaze of the body above me stare down, instantly making my freeze in its hold. A harsh slam sounded from the door before we continued walking, the sound of flicking switches reached my ears although I still couldn't see. We walked slowly up the stairs but the person holding me was very careful with me in its arms. Another sound of a door being opened was made before we continued walking. A slight shift of arms brought me to the feel of fluffy sheets beneath me. I heard the shift of sheets and the feel of a heavy comforter around my belly. I felt three large fingers press against my heart, feeling or hearing for a heartbeat. The hand left and the heavy comforter went up to my neck. I smiled at the surprising reassurance the heaviness gave me and I smiled at it. The sound of curtains being pulled back filled my ears and I heard the soft pound of feet against wood floors as the being left and softly shut the door.

(Germany's POV)

The night had passed and now the bright sun filled the sky. Contrary to popular belief (and several stupid vampire movies that came out in America) vampires don't die nor sparkle in the sun, it's just too bright for our eyes, but that doesn't stop me from going outside and trying to get tanner skin. You see, I'm German, which means my skin is very pale, it didn't get that much paler after I was turned, but since I live in Italy now, getting tan skin is a good idea, since I don't want to stand out. Glad that the dark veil of night had covered my path, I made my way back to my house. The frail, tiny body tucked in my arms, as I walked down the cobblestone path. Reaching the door to my small (by the size standards there) two-story house pressed against two larger buildings, I stepped inside, pushing the door closed behind me. The lightly tanned skin pressed against my hand moved a bit, a small painful whimper coming from the small, mouse-like person. I looked down at the frail body that had tucked in on itself, my piercing gaze instantly silencing any noise or movement she was about to make. I flicked on a switch close to the door, showing a brightly lit hallway, branching off to an open room held a small room that held a couch and TV, a large kitchen, and a staircase at the end of the hall. Quickly flicking the switch in the kitchen on for later, I trudged upstairs; trying hard not to jostle the tiny being in my arms, before walking down another hallway. Pushing open the door closest to the double doors at the very end, I walked in, flicking another switch which turned on a faint lamp resting on a small end table pressed against the one-person bed and big window. Setting the limp body against the mattress, I pulled the comforter to her stomach before feeling for her heart beat. To a human, the beat wouldn't be there, no matter what medical devises were used; but I could hear the heart faintly, even for me. Pulling the comforter to her neck, I pulled back the curtains which covered the window, watching the beginning rays of the sun lightly splash on the weak body under the heavy sheets. I smiled a bit, finally seeing a look of peace on the face of the Italian. I flicked off the switch and walked out of the room, set on getting some important work done.


	3. Chapter 3

*finds the bargraph-thing that says how many people read a certain fanfiction* Da hell? holy- that many views already?! alright, I guess I'm going to have to raise the bar *thinks* um...100 views...yeah, that will give me some time. Alright, 100 views and I'll upload the next chapter. Thank you everyone who read my crappy fanfic and here's your reward! I hope I don't make your eyes bleed.

(Italy's POV)

I woke up to the sound of someone calling my name; I let out a tiny whimper as I heard the being draw closer. I tensed as I felt the person (who I think is a man now) pat my head lightly before whispering something else.

"Stay in bed Feli, ok? Wouldn't want you passing out already" he whispered with the harsh tone of a leader. I turned around to face him, giving a quick nod before pulling the covers back to see his face. He had ice blue eyes that felt like they could pierce through your soul and pale blond hair that was slicked back as far as the bangs could go. I looked up at the face of my best friend before sulking back into the covers and hoping dearly that I would disappear when I caught sight of two huge fangs poking out from over his bottom lip. He smiled a sinister smile, patted my head once again, and left the room quickly. I stayed in the bed a little longer, waiting for the slam of another door or the pounding of feet. I was rewarded when I heard the soft tap of feet and the front door giving a harsh slam before the house went quiet. I waited for another hour, hoping that I would be able to escape soon. Finally, with a burst of courage, I staggered out of bed, but felt a wave of dizziness wash over me. I gave a soft hiss of pain as the veil of black that washed over my vision receded. I quickly ran out of the room once I could stand without problem, racing downstairs and to the front door. I quickly threw the lock, racing out and into the empty street; I knew exactly where I needed to go. I finally got to the alleyway of which I lived in; I grabbed the pack resting lightly against the wall, hearing the sound of people fill the street. I sat down, watching out of it and hoping that the street would clear up soon so I could get back to the house. I stayed there, feeling my tail and ears form slowly as I sat there with the patience of a rock. Another hour had passed and the street had finally cleared of people, it was close to 3:00; the siesta time, which meant he would be home soon.

(Germany's POV)

The next morning came quickly, I didn't worry about Feliciana, and I knew that if she woke up before me that she would be too scared to even get out of her bed. I had readied breakfast for only me, leaving it on the counter for later.

"Feli?" I called softly as I opened the door. A faint whimper came from under the sheets and smiled at her fear. I walked in and stopped at the side of her bed. I patted her head lightly, before I bent down to her ear, staying silent and just listening to her harsh breathing.

"Stay in bed Feli, ok? Wouldn't want you passing out already" I whispered, with the harsh tone of a captain. The tiny head gave a quick nod, poking out a bit to look at my face, complete fear and sadness written on it. I only gave a small smile, patting her head again, before striding out of the room. I walked slowly into the kitchen, grabbing the small lunch I packed for myself and the bagel I was going to eat. With a quick turn, I raced out of the front door, locking it tightly behind me. I walked quickly down the filled cobblestone path, trying not to bump into the bodies walking next to me. With a quick turn, I raced down another alleyway and to the factory in which I worked. Racing in I got strait to work, even forgetting about the meeting I had in a few hours. I worked on making cuckoo clocks, it was the only use the factory had, but I always prided myself for when I got to stamp my name into the back of the biggest pendulum. I was the factory's top worker, getting twice as many clocks done than the average worker. But, my mind drifted back the tiny Italian who was in my house, I knew she would be fine; she was always fine when I was around, so it shouldn't be a problem with her. She knew what she was now, and I would help her with the difficult time that would come on a full moon.


	4. Chapter 4

*rubs eyes sleepily* so, heres a super duper (by my standards) long chapter like i promised, 200 veiws and i'll upload the next one! *gets back on the computer and types furiously*

(Italy's POV)

I raced out of the alleyway, feeling the wind brush lightly on my newly formed ears and tail; both the same chocolate brown as my hair. I finally got back to the house, barely remembering to close the door as I raced up the stairs. Throwing open the door and closing it tightly as I hopped into bed, pulling the bag close to my chest. I waited another minute, digging through the bag silently. I finally pulled out the thing I wanted so much, a small, dirty plush I owned; it was a small tan cat with a tiny Italian flag sewn into the front right paw. I pulled it close to my chest, falling into a deep happy sleep.

(Germany's POV)

long POV cause I feel like it and I can't think of anything else to write for Italy's

"A young lycanthropy girl who is now the slave of a very important vampire." I pondered to myself, thinking over the jumbled mix of thoughts that swam through my mind. It's a little known fact that vampires and werewolves (or lycanthropy as their also called) are great mortal enemies.

"Both fought for the ownership of Italy long ago, but now the vampires are winning, I don't even believe there are any lics (a term for lycanthropy) here besides Feli and Eliza" I murmured to myself, still deep in thought at I pounded the brass into the correct shape. I frowned deeply again, looking over the several finished cuckoo clocks I had made within the two hours spent here. I stood up, gathering my supplies before walking towards the scrap metal pile. I reached down, taking out a large sheet of metal with the shine of a grey color, before walking back to the heater. I placed the sheet into the fire to warm up, before pounding it into the shape I wanted. Soon later, I had a small silver spoon, the end of the handle had a large slot cut into it. I held it up to the light, turning it slightly before carving the edges smoother. After I saw it perfect, I walked out of the factory and down to the jewelry shop close to my home. I walked into the small shop, hearing the tiny bell overhead make the loud chime. The lady at the front counter looked up from her work, before smiling widely.

"Ludwig! I haven't seen you in forever!" two large brown dog ears poked up from her pale brown hair. I smiled, remembering how close to the full moon it was.

"Ja, nice to see you to Elizaveta, I actually need a favor from you" I said, taking the spoon out of my pocket.

"A fene? What do you think you're doing, taking a silver spoon inside my shop!?" she yelled, anger filling her eyes. I sighed in defeat, knowing that I shouldn't get her too angry at a time like this.

"Ja, well you see, all I need are some jewels and a string to tie this to" I said, hoping Eliza would not get too angry with me.

"Rendben van…I guess" she said skeptically, looking over the spoon with a wary look, before ducking behind the counter

"What are 'ya going to use it for?" I heard her ask from behind a stack of boxes

"It's going to be a gift" I said, not quite sure myself why I made it. At my comment she perked up, coming up from behind the counter. Elizaveta placed a small box full of jewels all the colors of the rainbow, and a long fake silver string. I stayed silent after that, going through the tiny jewels and picking out three different colors; green, white, and red. Placing the money on the counter, I walked out, threading the string through the hole and tying it quickly. I arrived back at the factory and had taken my mind off of the spoon and back to the cuckoo clocks I had to make. Finishing over 40 in five hours I started placing the jewels on the spoon, until they made the Italian flag. I smiled down at my work, knowing that there was only one last person to visit before heading back home.

I checked out of the factory, taking my time as I walked to the only person I knew who had a higher power than me; Roderich Edelstein. I stopped in front of the large dark mansion looming overhead. With a quick knock, I pushed the front door open, knowing just where the Austrian was. I walked down another long hallway, following the faint sound of a piano being played. I finally reached the door of the piano room, pushing it open and immediately taking to attention from the Austrian.

"Beilschmidt? What do you want here?" the Austrian said, completely turning to me. I gave a low grunt, pulling out the spoon from my pocket

"I need a certain gem you own" I said, handing the spoon to him. The Austrian stayed quiet, looking over the spoon with a questionable look.

"What is this about? Are you finally trying to kill Eliza?" I grunted again, taking out a small paper I had printed a while ago. Handing the slip of paper to him I started to speak again.

"I actually have a slave now, but I need something to keep it in check" I grunted, shifting on my feet. The Austrian read over the sheet, a look of confusion and anger skimming his face

"Ludwig" Roderich said, using my name in a sign of seriousness "please tell me you didn't go off and bite a lic?" he said, looking up from the paper. I gave a small nod, knowing that he didn't mean Elizaveta

"Sadly, I did, and now I want to make sure I'm prepared for this full moon" I said, thinking over her condition so far.

"Wait, you want my Keeping gem?" the Austrian said, looking at me like I was crazy. I nodded, knowing that if I gave Feliciana the gem as a necklace that she would be imprisoned to look like… whatever she looked like at the time. And since age wasn't a problem, it was a good idea to use. The two of us continued to conversation, arguing and wanting it to end soon. Finally, I had convinced him to give me the gem, which I melted into the cup of the spoon. I looked down at the finished work, a silver spoon on a string, a small Italian flag near the top and a German-flag-colored gem in the cup part. I pocketed the now-powerful device and started my trek back to my house.


	5. Chapter 5

whats with you people!? 200 views and i havent even been to school for two days! give me a weekend here people! *mood changes* alright, 500 veiws and i'll upload the next one. so, heres the next chapter! Have a great time! *seems too happy for my own good*

(chap 5)

(Italy's POV)

I blinked sleepily, holding Itabby close as I woke up in the pitch black room. Rubbing my eyes I tried to spot something in the vast, dead room. Even with my sight powers I couldn't see through the thick veil. I gripped the tiny plush closer to my chest, trying to make something out while I sat on the cold stone floor.

"D-Doitsu?" I squeaked, rubbing away the tears the threatened to fall. Finally I saw something further ahead, I stood up, racing towards whatever it was. A small candle was sitting on the floor, a large body cloaked in a black cape faced away from it.

"w-who are you?" I said, reaching out to the silent being. The head slowly turned, a heart-warming face stared back at me. The hair wasn't slicked back like normal; instead it hung low in front of his forehead. His baby blue eyes were soft and welcoming as well as the deep shade of water.

"Ludwig!" I cried, launching myself into his arms. The large German held me close, petting my head lovingly before placing his hand on my chin and pulling it up so I stared into his eyes. A soft flash of something I didn't know clouded his beautiful blue eyes. A tiny voice nagged at the back of my mind but I pushed it away, closing my eyes as his head got lower to mine. I opened my eyes a bit, finally seeing what was worrying me. His ice blue eyes were now a deep blood red and two huge fangs stood out from his row of upper teeth. A slight gasp left my lips as he dug the two into my neck. A cry of pain left my mouth as I tried to struggle away from his tight grip on my shoulder and neck. Tears streamed down my cheeks as I felt the metallic liquid run down into his mouth, he turned a bit to open the wound even more. And, just as I felt like I was going to pass out, the teeth were ripped from my neck and the grip loosened enough to escape. A broken form of a sob and hiccup left my mouth as tears continued to stream down my face. I looked through clouded eyes as the battle ensued, two different forms of my beloved friend battled over me. One was the evil one, I could tell that now; the other had the slicked hair he always had, wearing the military uniform he always wore when he wasn't at home. I closed my eyes tight, curling up on myself like it would protect me at all. A sickening scream of pain rang through the air before it fell silent. I continued sobbing before feeling a large rough hand on my back. I stiffened, holding my breath and waiting for death, before the head of my beloved leaned down and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I looked up, wiping away the tears that clouded my eyes and wrapped my arms tightly around the real Ludwig, nuzzling my tear-dampened face into the crook of his neck. He quickly wrapped up the wound on my arm (knowing that if he touched the wound of my neck it would rupture and spill more blood) while I continued to hug his neck. I gave a final whisper before drifting back into sleep.

(Germany's POV)

I had finally gotten home, seeing the door open and rushed in. looking around, I saw no damage that would suggest a robbery. I slammed the door shut, my ice blue eyes darkening with the thought of Feliciana escaping. I raced upstairs, still angry with the previous thought. Pulling open the door I was about to shout when I saw the tiny body still snuggled into the bed sheets. I gasped in shock, a small bag sat on the foot of the bed and a tiny plush was gripped firmly in her arms. I let a small smile start on my face, but when the tiny body gave a fearful whimper I squashed the feeling. I looked over to her face, seeing it twisted in fear and upset. My frown deepened a bit more, before I placed a light hand on her back. The tiny body under my hand stiffened, before finally relaxing. Quickly wrapping up the dry wound that adorned her arm (which I forgotten about since I first brought her to my home), I stepped back and smiled at the peaceful look on her face, before finally leaving the room again. I barely heard the whispered "ti amo" as I closed the door as softly as I could.

HAHAHAHA! you almost got some GerIta there! but I flipped the switch, my friends! hahaha, alright, have fun when the next chapter comes out and Italy's totally confused and in love! *continues laughing evily*


	6. Chapter 6

*puppy eyes* guys i really want more reveiws, even if you already have reveiwed i want another from you, it shows me that you care *losses the puppy eyes* so, this one shows how much Germany cares for Italy, and a small mistake that made their relationship even better. 700 veiws plus 10 reveiws and the next one will come. This is a long one too so, have fun!

(Italy's POV)

The feel of a strong sun beating on my back woke me from my sleep. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I sat up, looking outside the window. Even though it was mid-day the almost-full moon could be seen high in the sky. I finally registered how full it was and I started to panic. Launching out of bed I pattered across the floor to the door, barely seeing my hands were now paws. I ripped open the door, running down the stairs and startling the being that was awake before me. A large grip took hold on the back of my worn out shirt and lifted me high into the air.

"What's gotten into you!?" the burly German behind me yelled, setting me down so I barely touched the floor.

"The full moon! I have to get ready!" I cried, struggling harder in his hold. A sharp tug on my tail had me freezing and finally stopping. He set me down on the floor, starting again to lecture me.

"I already have everything ready, calm down, your just fine" he yelled, the feel of his gaze keeping me from replying or moving. Ludwig gave a sigh of tiredness, picking me up again and turning to face him. I gave a sheepish smile, my gaze falling on two huge fangs poking out from his lips. He gave another sigh, showing just how long they really were. I paled at the sight, unable to understand where my friend had gotten something of that size. My friend seemed to notice my fear, and he closed his mouth tight, a strange look of burden and authority on his face.

"W-well…where will I be staying during that?" I squeaked out, looking away from the fearful sight my beloved friend had to offer. He only nodded once, pointing to a small door I hadn't seen before. It was a tiny door, probably leading to the basement or a bunker that came with the house. I nodded, before being set down fully again. I trotted towards the door, seeing the multiple locks and barriers that were put on the door, along with the door being made of a thick, strong-looking metal. I looked over how strong the door was, looking up and seeing a ring of keys sitting on a small hook. Undoing most of the locks (since they weren't actually locked) and swinging the heavy door open; I looked at the workings inside. The door was thick, about a few inches of pure metal on the outer places, and large pistons sat inside them ready to be pushed out to block my escape if the restraints ever broke. I smiled at how strange it was to see something of this size be used for something good, it looked so scary and menacing just sitting there, but in reality, it was going to keep me and others for getting hurt. I let a yawn slip passed my lips, finally noticing that all the morphing my body was going through to make things that weren't human had drained my energy more than I wanted. I rubbed my eyes, turning to the stairs and starting to climb up the first step before feeling two large arms wrap around my waist and lift me up to hold me like a baby. I finally drifted to sleep as the two of us got to the last step.

(Germany's POV)

I sighed tiredly, downing the cup of coffee in my hands in one gulp. I whipped of the coffee still sitting on my mouth, pulling my lunch to my lap and starting to eat the small serving of lasagna. I had to hurry, I had work to do and things to get ready, parts to order and bills to pay. I sighed again, hearing the pitter-patter of feet upstairs, wondering just what Feliciana could be getting herself into.

"That I would have to save her from" I grumbled angrily as I heard the thump of feet get louder. I barely had time to look up as a saw a mass of fur and skin fly down the stairs and towards the door. With lightening speed I appeared behind her, grabbing tightly on the back of her faded worn-out shirt and holding her high in the air.

"What's gotten into you?!" I yelled, lowering my arm just a bit. The tiny body struggled harder, twisting and turning in my iron grip.

"The full moon! I have to get ready!" she cried, not even doing well at trying to escape. I let a small growl pass my lips, my free hand grabbing the only furred appendage closest to me. I pulled hard the furry tail, hearing a few stiff joints crack before the body went limp. I let go of my grip, letting her thump lightly to the floor

"I already have everything ready, calm down, your just fine" I snapped, staring down at her angrily. She stayed in place, staring down at her feet which were crossed in front of her. I sighed tiredly again, picking her up and turning her to face me; barely aware that my fangs were bared. She smiled tentatively, looking over the two sharp bones that sat on my top row of teeth.

W-well…where will I be staying during that?" she squeaked out, looking at her shoes like they were the most interesting things in the world. I nodded once, pointing to a door tucked behind the staircase. The door was covered in thick strong locks that would be able to keep the small half-wolf at bay. She padded over, opening it and looking at the workings. Before, when she needed my help, she would have to bind and leave herself disoriented and vulnerable in her wolf state. Each time I would watch her without her knowing as she was forced to bind herself before the full transformation happened. In the end she became a huge, weak, whimpering, brown wolf tied up and ready to be found by a commoner and taken in. it almost happened once, I had fallen asleep during my watch and, when I awoke, I heard commotion. A small crowd had gathered around Feliciana, murmuring things in Italian while staring in disbelief at the body that laid before them. The wolf had knocked itself out by slamming its head into the wall while trying to struggle out of the bonds. So, a giant, bleeding, tied-up, passed-out, brown wolf laid in the alleyway, being messed with by the humans. A few had actually tried picking her up; they had finally succeeded by grabbing the feet and tail on one end and the shoulders on the other. I had finally realized the danger she was in. I hopped down; pushing my way through the crowd I stepped in front of the three trying to carry her away.

"Let go of my dog!" I yelled (without thinking, which made it even worse), becoming a menacing figure. The three paled and quickly placed Feliciana down before running away with the speed of a cheetah. I had to come up with something for the lie I had created. I took out a strip of leather from my pocket, attaching a ring to the bottom of it so a large German cross hung from the leather like a tag. Tying it securely around her neck, I shooed the others away, finally out of trouble. But, as fate would have it, it was the talk of the town for the next few weeks which put Feliciana in more danger than before (other vampires trying to kill the werewolves now knew there was one in Venice). Two days after the full moon, the ditzy Italian had finally noticed the German collar and had never taken it off since. A small yawn snapped me out of my daze, my eyes flicking to Feliciana briefly before finally noticing how tired and worn out she looked. She moved over to the front of the stairs, a quick flash and I was right behind her as she tried to walk up the second step. I let a small smile start on my face, scooping her up and starting in her place up the stairs. She finally fell asleep with a bright smile of her face when we got to the last step.


	7. Pre-Chapter 7 Q&A

So, I had finally gotten a few questions regarding the plot of this story (re-reading this, I sound so important and fancy) and I have decided to talk about them right now before I went and uploaded the new chapter.

1) Italy was, in a sense, kidnapped by Germany, but that has yet to be proven by even me since she was passed out. But I don't think she cares, since she's still confused and shocked by what was happening.

2) Italy knew Germany before the story, since before they were secretly in love with each other, but instead of just telling each other and ruining their friendship if the other didn't feel the same way, they stayed friends, until Germany marked her, and (in the story's sense) claimed her as a slave.

3) Italy had thought that Germany was just a regular human, while Germany had known that she was a werewolf since the first few times she would deny doing things on a full moon. This might be gone into on another chapter. Since Italy is still afraid that Germany might kill her (since werewolves were slaughtered by vampires when they finally became the stronger type) like it had happened to her last living relative (it's Grandpa Rome, and Romano doesn't exist in this one) so she's staying very obedient.

4) Every werewolf in the town (excluding Hungary or Elizaveta and Italy) is dead and vampires rule it secretly.

5) Humans (or hunters) are still a threat, but barely any know about the vampires around. The man before in the first chapter had thought of Italy as a vampire (she had actually tripped and scrapped up her arm on a wall) and had (since he was lighting the out-of-date lamp posts) tried to capture her and turn her in to the police.

6) The rules of being bitten and left alive by a vampire means you are now a slave for them, the mark is like a beacon for the "master" vampire and other vampires, a lot like a marker or tag for claiming. Because of being "claimed" it is very easy for the master vampire to find and kill the slave, although it's very risky to do so, since the claimed servants can easily (if they escaped) tell a believer of vampires who is a vampire. So, at the time, she is very confused and skeptical, but accepts being near her secret love and friend for now.

I hope that covers a lot of the gaping plot holes. So, until the next chapter comes out, I will take and answer more questions to fill up the "reviews" bar you have!


	8. not continuing story

so, I'm not able to finish this, it was stupid of me to try and start this when I had very little inspiration and I didn't even know where I was going with it. so I will not be finishing this unless I come up with something. sorry for not being able to finish this. but I will try. BUT, I will be trying to upload a HetaOni Gerita. its taking me a while to get it started, but I've got a few chapters down so I think I'll be ok. well, arrivederci!~


	9. UPDATE

So I will be changing this greatly. One; Italy will now be a boy, and i'll clean it up a bit, and tie up loose ends, and shove romano in there somewhere. so i'll be deleting the whole story, so I will let you change it; just ask for permission first, and then I MAY give you permission, or not. the whole thing will take forever...


End file.
